


Daffodils

by Houseofmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, NarLily - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, kiss, shut up and kiss me, slytherdor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofmalfoy/pseuds/Houseofmalfoy
Summary: Based on the prompts "What's your favourite flower?" and "Shut up and kiss me" send to me on tumblr. Narlily drabble.





	Daffodils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grimmauld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmauld/gifts).

As always — some habits were simply too vital to neglect — Narcissa’s eyes first flicked to the door Lily closed and locked behind her before she looked at Lily herself. 

Only then she began to process the question she’d asked before closing the door. 

“My favourite flower?”

She’d always known Gryffindors weren't known for their brains. If there was anything her moron of a cousin and his even more idiotic boyfriends proved, that was it. 

This though, had to be a new low for Lily, whom she usually deemed far more clever than the other Gryffindors.

“Yes, your favourite flower.” Lily's answer came with a huff and a scrunch of her nose that Narcissa had come to adore on her. 

That rather admirable show of frustrated confusion made her refrain from answering the simple question straight away.

Lily moved to sit down on top the desk Narcissa had already been seated at, though not before kissing the top of her head.

“I don’t know, Lily. Gryffindor’s getting to you? What do you  _ think  _ my favourite flower is?”

“Out of everyone in this castle I had to fall for the most insufferable Slytherin of them all?”

She groaned in such a dramatic way it made Narcissa wish Potter and Sirius stopped rubbing off on her. She laughed anyway.

“You are awful, Narcissa Bla-”

She stayed silent, but that didn’t stop the look of realization and then utter defeat from showing through her face. Narcissa snorted, then she laughed.

“Right. ”

“Hardly your fault, lack of common sense is a well-known Gryffindor trait.” Narcissa teased her, flashing a smirk at Lily as she took hold of her hand. Gryffindor as she was, it was hard to resist how plain adorable she looked when flustered.

Lily started to laugh along with her and shook her head, then went to move from the desk to slide down onto Narcissa’s lap — far less smoothly than she’d anticipated, surely. 

They didn’t stop laughing immediately but something shifted in the tone of it all. Out of habit Narcissa glanced to the door again and then stopped laughing, remaining content with giving her girlfriend just a teasing grin. “You are so fortunate you’re beautiful at least,” she told her.

“Hardly my fault, forgive me for having a little faith that you would be less predictable than picking your favourite flower as name. Bit of a cliché, don’t you think?”

Lily tilted her head so she was looking down at her with a grin, slowly moving closer until they were directly face to face.

From this close, it was all too easy to be reminded all over again just how much Narcissa adored her. Her hair fell in waves around her face, leaning forward enough that the tips of it were tickling her neck. If she had to look at one thing only for the rest of her life she was sure she would’ve picked Lily’s eyes in that moment, so beautifully green it felt as if they were enchanting her every second she spent staring into them. She never wanted to look away. 

Narcissa couldn’t resist one last comment. “What if I told you it’s actually the Dahlia?”

Those two-toned tips were quite pretty, she couldn’t deny that.

Lily rolled her eyes. One of her hands reached up to cup Narcissa’s face and she grinned at her. “Shut up and kiss me.”

Still caught in the enchantment of Lily’s eyes, she really had no choice but to oblige.


End file.
